songs!
by Ms.Pandabear
Summary: Just some songs that i thought went with the characters, or in my imagination, feel free to leave a review ;
1. Chapter 1

"I can't deal with this us right now, Clare! I need some time to think, ok?" Eli shouted as he slammed the door behind him. Clare covered her mouth as the tears continued to fall down her face. She sat down on the sofa and kept looking at the door, he walked out. He knew he could do better she thought and that's why he left. She clutched the sofa's arm as she kept telling herself lies. Not even a minute passed as she heard rapid knocking on the wooden door, she got up afraid of what was behind it, she abruptly opened it…

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again 

His eyes like her own were outlined red, he stood there in the cold with sadden, pleading eyes. He needs her in his life. She made him a better person, he couldn't let her get away nor was he going to push her.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
forever united here somehow, yeah  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly,  
my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 

"Clare" he began, he need to tell her how sorry he was for trying to make an argument over something that was no importance. He NEED to tell her, that without her his life, his faith, his whole existence was nothing without her there to make him life. He outstretched his arms, wanting her in his warm embraced once again.

Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
either way, I found out I'm nothing without you 

She couldn't believe her eyes; there stood the man her heart flung for, the one man that took her breath away. The one man she couldn't picture a life without. She knew that he was the one that she was destined to be with, because without him in her life she couldn't feel.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
forever united here somehow, yeah  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly,  
my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 

She nervously bit her lip as her eyes matched his, his arms were still there in the open, she didn't know what she should do, but she knew what she would do. She would jump into his arms, regardless if this was another pointless fight of their on-off relationship, her love for him would make her legs move force her to start running to him, and her stomach butterflies would help her get the strength to pick herself up. She knew they were a mess, how opposite they were, but that just made it so much better! He was her best friend, and she was possible she was his. As the tears increased as every step she took in the cold snow pushing herself closer to him, all the bad all the doubts that once clouded her mind seemed to melt away as soon as she was in his embrace. She knew that she couldn't let him go. And by the way his heart raced she knew he felt the same

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Song: my life would suck without you

Artist: Kelly clarkson


	2. Chapter 2

And when it rains,

On this side of town it touches everything.

Just say it again and mean it,

We don't mess a thing

You made yourself a bed

At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)

And convince yourself that

It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

I took in my surroundings, the white wall, the blue and white tittles forming a pattern all around the room, the waist length mirror that reflected me. A boy broken, lost angry for the last time. I took the small but sharp blade from the box that was hidden in the back of my closet. Just like in my mind, it was the most horrendous box I ever had; I kept it as a reminder of what I was, of who I became. But most importantly it was what I did, before I became Adam. I was someone who did what was expected of them, what was best for _others, _not myself. I did cut back when I was Gracie, so when the silver blade made contact with my skin I couldn't help but smile. I had control. Each time I dug it on my arm the thicker, longer, and bloodier it became…

And oh how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw it coming

Oh, oh I need an ending just long enough to explain?

"Clare" Eli whispered so only she could hear. Adam was too engaged in his own thoughts to pay Mrs. Dawes any attention nor to his friends. Clare swiftly and carefully turned her attention from the movie they were supposed to be watching to the boy who said her name "yes Eli?" she harshly whispered, it better not be another of his sarcastic remarks on how the movie was cheaply done. But to her surprised Eli's face was masked with worry and panic hit her. Eli's eyes averted to Adam's (now dressed as Gracie) arms and Clare's eyes followed and widen at what she saw. Adam's arms were scrapped with lines, each getting thicker as they ascended upward. Her blue eyes were getting puffy as she saw what caused Eli's facial expression she couldn't comprehend why Adam would do this to himself…

And when it rains,

Will you always find an escape?

Just running away

From all of the ones who love you?

From everything

Why couldn't they leave him alone? The names wouldn't stop, they kept getting worse and worse and he was getting tired rather quickly. He gritted his teeth; he changed for them to stop calling him a tranny. He felt repulsive when he heard that word. He wanted to punch something, anything. The only ones that stayed by his side even after he was exposed was Eli and Clare but he was scared that maybe they would change their mind any day and join in the taunting. As the thought grew inside his head, he began distancing himself from them. He didn't want to get hurt anymore in the long run, and them hurting him was going to be his last straw…

You made yourself a bed

At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)

And you'll sleep till May

And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore.

And oh how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw it coming

Oh, oh I need an ending just long enough to explain?

Clare and Eli gave each other sadden looks as they replayed what Adam said in their minds once again "we cant be friends anymore, I don't think that's a good idea anymore. Just pretend you don't know me and then you can be like the rest be normal without having to associate with a tranny" Adam's eyes were foggy but he refused to cry in front of them, he said those words but his mind his heart was screaming at them otherwise. As soon as he said what he need to say, he turned his heel and ran out of the building and home back to his trusty blade...

Take your time

Take my time

Take these chances to turn it around (take your time)

Take these chances, we'll make it somehow

And take these chances to turn it around (take my…)

"Adam" voices full of horror and panick echoed inside the nearly empty house. Clare and Eli rushed to his house, afraid if he was going to harm himself as many times before. The anxiety only grew and the air seemed to be fading as they began to searched everywhere looking for him when they heard muffled crying coming from what seemed to be Adam's restroom, Clare gently knocked afraid of using her voice for you see she didn't trust it to be strong at this moment. Eli opened the door to see Adam dressed as Adam hunched over the toilet with the blade at his feet his arms were blood free but his face was tear stricken, they immediately rushed to his side, Clare giving him a bone-crushing hug. "We were just in time" she cried, "we are here for you, just take our time let us help you keep strong" She was relieved to have Adam back, he was no longer Gracie. Eli's mouth formed a small smile as he joined their hug before ruffling Adams hair. Adam frozen with the scene in front of him but soon came to and hugged them both. He now knew that he had the best friends in the whole world and that he was indeed a boy, regardless of what other's thought.

Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I never saw it coming?

Oh, oh, how could you do it?

Oh, I, I never saw it coming.

Oh, oh, how could you do it?

Oh, oh I need an ending.

So why can't you stay

Just long enough to explain? 

You can take your time, take my time

Song: when it rains

Artist: paramore

I think I killed Adam's story : T tell me what you think, any requests? I did this one rather quickly lol


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need more lies about a world that**_

(Clare's pov) I should hate _her,_ she was the one who separated me and k.c. I knew when I told him her was mine, and she replied "oo he's cute" that she had a one-track mind. She wanted _my boyfriend_ and she got him. Look at her walking down in her perfect long blond hair and bright smile and eyes. I was just plain compared to her and that's why he dumped me…

_**Never was and never will be **_

_**Have you no shame?**_

_**Don't you see me?**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

(Clare's pov) how can anyone talk to her? I know she's a cheerleader and she's Miss Popular but don't they know what she did to me? Don't they know that she is a two-faced b—watch it Clare, don't insult a female dog. She and him broke my heart. She was supposed to be my friend but no, alli was right in not trusting her. I should of known she was a scubas the moment she flirted with k.c at the car wash. Boy was I so foolish in believing that a guy like him would even dare to date me, a book nerd.

_**Look here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder **_

_**Oh how we loved you**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

(Jenna's pov)There goes Clare; she is trying to keep her head up high. I have to applaud the girl, for being such a weak human being she's keeping her head up high. I guess its true, nothing can turn Saint Clare violent...I need to try harder…I got it...

_**But now I know she never was and never will be **_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me **_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

(Clare's pov) just ignore them Clare, forget the heartless persons you used to call friend and boy-boyfriend. Don't they have the descentsy to not suck each other faces in front of me…guess not

_**Without the mask where will you hide?**_

_**I can't find yourself**_

_**Lost in your lie**_

__(Jenna's pov) there, she turned around and walked the opposite way. K.c was exclaiming on how that kiss was surprising and wonderful, I didn't care. I saw her and I grabbed k.c's shirt and kissed him in front of her, nothing but lust and to show off that he's mine. Only mine. I smiled at the thought

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

__Is it true? Degrassi is a school full of rumors, so I don't know if I should believe the gossip. My eyes urge started to look for her and her baby lump. My eyes fell on her table; she sat eating a banana dipping it in ranch dressing. So it was true! She's pregnant and yet she still acting as if nothing's wrong…where's k.c? He has this lunch…

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_** (**_Clare's pov) I yanked my arm away from k.c's grasp, he's lost it. He cant really expect me to take him back! He was going to be a father to a child. His and her's. I was not to be need anymore. Tears weld up my eyes as the relation hit me, but my heart kept thumping at its own rhythm. This was wrong! Should I stop living? My heart was still alive and kicking, unfazed as he kept looking at me with guilt and sorrowful eyes. I turned my body from him and walked away. I was confused…

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**Your not real and you cant save me**_

_**And somehow now you're everybody's fool **_

_** (**_Jenna's pov) "No Jenna, I'm not going to around for you and your stupid mistake" k.c growled at me when I told him the news. "This could have been avoided if I never paid attention to you and stayed with Clare. She wouldn't have let me do something so-stupid" he yelled. "You didn't think it was stupid when we did it" I yelled equally as loud as him. People turned to stare but I refused to look away from his face. I had honestly expected him to leap from happiness but I was terribly mistaken. The tears in my eyes increased when he said "I thought of Clare the entire time" my jaw dropped at the statement before me, anger bolted inside me and…SMACK…I slapped him right a crossed his left cheek with the most strength I could master. He glared at me got up and marched right out without once looking back. I sat on the chair, this wasn't supposed to get this far, now what am I going to do?

_**Song: Everyone's fool**_

_**Artist: Evanescence **_

**Author's note: yes I know there are some changes in the actual story but oh well, who knows? If Eli wasn't here (but I'm EXTREMELY glad he is xD) would Clare still be hanged on k.c. AND Jenna was the boyfriend stealer so yup, that is the song I choose and I'm sticking to is. I feel bad for Jenna though, k.c is really messed up. So here's my twist :) ohh before I forget this is ****dedicated to Got2Bme because they added this to their favorites so thanks! : D super cool of you dude or dudett! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I make them good girls go bad **_

_**I make them good girls go **_

_**Good girls go bad**_

_**(good girls go bad)**_

(Eli's pov) I pulled up to the dancing club that Adam dragged me to, I rather of stayed home and relaxed but Adam thought I need a new girl in my life. Me and my girlfriend Julia broke up after she cheated on me. so Adam thought I should get back in the game of love, I in the other hand did not. So I flirted with any girl, nothing came of it for you see; there wasn't any other girl so innocent like her till she went and became impure….

_**I know your type**_

_**(Your type)**_

_**You're daddy's little girl**_

_**Just take a bite (one bite)**_

_**Let me shake up your world**_

_**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**_

_**I'm gonna make you lose control**_

_**She was so shy **_

_**Till I drove her wild**_

(Eli's pov) I kept dancing with this cute little blond till I saw _her_. she stepped in with four other girls, she had a blue dress that flawlessly showed her curves and made her eye's stand out like lasers to me, her short curly hair framed her face perfectly, her lips were so kissable coated in glossy pink lipstick. Her pale-white tone made snow look tainted. My heart I swear stopped, as I took another long gaze at her. She saw me; her cheeks flushed a little as she walked away her friend dragging her to a table. She looked so _innocent-ly hot,_ she wasn't even trying to be. It made me want her more so I excused myself from the girl that I was dancing with, losing my interest, I had a new pray to catch so I began to made my way to her….

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends**_

_**You heard that I was trouble**_

_**But you couldn't resist**_

(Clare's pov) was he looking at me? I cant believe it, someone paid attention to me? Fiona winked at me as in reading my mind, I heard alli scoff, and I turned and looked at her. "what's wrong?" "he's coming over, he's such a flirt! He'll pull your heart strings, don't fall for him ok guys" she warned. Fiona, Jenna, Anya and holly j all shook their heads, I in the other hand sneaked a look at him, my breathe was instantly raged, he was closer to us…

_**I make them good girls to bad**_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go**_

_**Good girls go bad **_

_**(bad, bad, bad)**_

_**Good girls go bad **_

_**(bad, bad, bad)**_

_**Good girls go bad**_

(Clare's pov) "hey baby, what your name" he smoothly asked, I thought I was going to faint but somehow I didn't I scoff and answered "my name's Clare, how can I help you?" using the best calming voice I could master. "you can help move that hot body of yours on me" he winked, I was almost going to have a heart attack he was just so…good thought Clare I ordered… cocky..he still stood there, hand extended waiting for an answer, and I gave the girls a look all of them responded with surprised faces. "sure, if you can handle how I move it" I smirked and refused his hand as I got up and went to the dance floor what have I gotten myself into?

_**I know your type (your type)**_

_**Boy, **_**you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control **

**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild **

**I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad**

(Clare's pov) as soon as we got to the dance floor I could really take him in; he was the bad boy type. His ripped black skinny jeans complimented his lower uhh half rather well, his tight v- neck shirt looked really good on him ill admit, his green eyes were spellbinding, we moved to the music I was too into him that I failed to noticed that they switched to the kind of music that lets say were a version on how babies were made, all that _hot, touching._ He smirked and whispered "still want to dance?" he snapped me back to reality, I gulped was I going to do this? "don't worry we don't have to, I see its not you really your scene" he turned around and started to walk away when, I grabbed his arm spinned him around and started grinding on him lower and lower, closer and closer to his body…

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance **

(Eli's pov) oh my, this girl was amazing! I couldn't keep my eyes off the way she moved, she made me feel, so up in the sky. She wasn't anything that I first taught of, she was different, sexier different. I matched her movements, I need her closer…

(Clare's pov) I bet he didn't see this coming, I was slowly losing all nervousness I just kept moving to the music, he equally balanced my movements we were as one, I was so long past having control and I liked it!****

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad

(Eli's pov) I was going to thank Adam for bringing me here; I thought as we exchanged numbers after she had to leave, her friends gave me a mixed look of surprised-meant and gratefulness. I gave her a quick hug before they sped off. Adam came out with a shocked look in his face, "man was that Clare with you in the dance floor?" I gave him a puzzled look and said yes "Elijah Goldsworthy you made miss. Saint, miss I go-to-church-every Sunday-and follow all rules-don't stay past midnight- wont let a guy kiss or hold my hand go all…hot and crazy tonight, I applauded you man!" he high fived me. saint I thought and smirked. "what can I say? I make the good girls go bad..."

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go**

**Song: good girls go bad**

**Artist: cobra starship**

**Author's note: gosh I killed this didn't I? it was different in my head I couldn't put it on paper like I wanted. Out of character? As soon as I heard this song again I thought it matched ELI big time! And I thought it be awesome if they were at a dance club x D...tsk making Clare dance all naughty, and making our little saint Clare skip x D and produce a stink bombs and lie? (in the show)Tsk tsk lol **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I think you can do much better then me**_

_**After all the lies I made for you believe**_

_**Guilt kicks in and I start to see**_

_**The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be**_

_**I told myself I wouldn't miss you**_

_**But I remember what it feels like beside you**_

(Eli's pov) how ironic that I'm dressed in all black. I wasn't trying to mock her. This was just the way I dressed. I couldn't believe it was it really been a year? Tears threaten to fall down my pale skin. Being sun deprived those that. It couldn't be a year since I last smile, I last cared, I last laughed, and it couldn't be a year since I ever felt something other then guild or sorrow.

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better than me**_

(Eli's pov) I should have never gotten closer to her; I should of hide my feeling and admired her from afar. I should have never forced myself inside her heart and her life. I should have never taken something so special to her, but the more I say this the more I know I'm lying. I guess I really pissed off cupid for that I couldn't stay away, she was the source of my light, she was all the good in my pathetic thing you call my life. My life had color with her, now it's only black, hence why I continue wearing it. It seems that's all I'm destined to feel is loneliness and regret…

_**While looking through your old box of notes I found those pictures I took**_

_**That you were looking for**_

_**If there's one memory I don't want to lose **_

_**That time at the mall**_

_**You and me in the dressing room**_

_**I told myself I won't miss you **_

_**But I remembered what it feels like beside you**_

(Eli's pov) I closed my eyes as I sat on the edge of my bed, my feet were barely touching the floor as I had a treasure box on my lap, my hands clutching the top of the box, my breathing seemed to ragged, my heart raced a bit as I knew what this box contained, should I really open this? Will this help me or would it only break me more? The room was deathly quiet; the only source of light was my lava lamp on the corner. I finally had enough and I opened the box hastily and it hit me, her perfume intoxicated me, that smell that I loved to get lost in, it still smelled wonderful all those late nights she sleeping under my bed covers my arms around her, she snuggling closer to my chest. I almost broke but I decided not to as I look past the love notes we wrote to one another, past her ring, past her head ribbon that tied back that beautiful curly hair that only framed her face perfectly giving me a clear view of her big bright eyes full of life…

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better than me**_

(Eli's pov) ELI! ELI! ELI! When are you going to learn that you're not supposed to be happy? When are you going to learn that you only bring misery and loss to others? All those tears that are shed are because you're the one that cause it, you alone. ~Flash back~

"Eli, do you love me forever?" her sweet-toned voice asked me. I immediately turned to look at the source of the voice that no choir could ever compare to this euphony. Her bright eyes, placed the stars to shame, I forgot how to breathe that second. This couldn't be true, this wonderful sculpture figure resembling an angel with not a single mistake was asking _me, Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy if loved her for all eternally _…I don't deserve her, the heavens made a mistake making her fall for me, but I was being selfish, I shook my head out of my own nonsense and responded with a"yes" so quietly I doubted she heard but she did because her smile increased as she pressed her lips against mine ~end flashback~

_**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder**_

_**Wish I never would've said it's over**_

_**And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older**_

_**Cause we never really had our closure**_

_**This cant be the end**_

(Eli's pov) as dragged myself out of my bed and out the house and towards the silent street. I refused to look up, I kept my gaze down on the cement payment, winter was here so I stuffed my hands in my front pockets, my hair was swatted away from my glassy eyes from the cold air around me, as I kept walking memories hit me, each more detailed then the previous one. From when I first kissed her, how our lips moved in sync, her hair was messed up after it, her cheeks flushed that beautiful apple color to last time I saw her and how I wished I didn't make her cry. I zipped my sweater up to my neck, snowflakes began to fall, and this was her favorite season…

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocent tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better then me**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes**_

_**And I think you should know this**_

_**You deserve much **_

_**Better then me**_

_**(And I think you should know this)**_

_**You deserve much (better than me)**_

(Eli's pov) I finally reached my destination, I kept my head low, I knew where she was, I didn't look at my surrounds I let my heart lead me in her direction. Tears formed in my eyes as each step brought me closer… I stopped in front her, white roses were placed all around her, I kneeled in front of the marble and tears fell down my cheeks, I told myself that I would only cry here, I could only hope each tear that fell down would take part of my soul and touch her. That way I could still be with her, "blue eyes, I'm here and I miss you like crazy everyday. I can't believe its been a year since I last touched you, I last kissed you. My favorite memory of you was when we laid under the stars and you asked me if I loved you forever..." I stopped as if waiting for sign to see if she was listening. The wind slowly whooshed and I took that as a sign and kept going"well, I should have been honest, I do love you with all my heart but I had doubts. I mean how could I even compare to some one like you? You were beautiful inside and out, and thanks to me your not here anymore, I'm sorry Clare. I'm so sorry" I buried my eyes in my sweater sleeve and wiped my eyes. I sat there for what seemed hours, looking at the gravestone. The sun started settling and I knew I should go so I forced myself upward and kissed my fingers and touched the gravestone as softly, as carefully as I could. "I'm leaving now, but ill be back tomorrow like I been for the past year." I walked away with a heavy heart and blood-shot red eyes, I failed to noticed that the red rose I placed in the middle was up in the air in the hands of a beautiful girl with bright blue eyes, curly hair dressed in a white dress. "See you tomorrow Eli" she whispered along with the wind…

_**Song: better then me  
artist: hinder**_

**Author's note: ****requested by MadameDegrassi96**. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you had in mind, this was a toughy lol. In lighter news I LOVE the song it's now in my iPod lol so thanks and I hope you like it, if not LOVE IT. You made my day :) by reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

_**Let me know that I've done wrong,**_

_**When I've known this all along,**_

_**I go around a time or two,**_

_**Just to waste my time with you.**_

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away,**_

_**Find out games you don't wanna play,**_

_**You are the only one that needs to know—**_

(Drew's pov) was she being serious? Did Bianca really not care if I was dating Alli? She did say no strings attached. My smile increased, a hot girl like Bianca? I could go for it; I was too busy in my thoughts to even pay attention on what the teacher was saying."Mr. Torres" couch Armstrong snapped. "Yes coach?" I asked, unsure if he was asking a question or not. I should have paid attention. "What will x equal to?" I gave him a horrified expression, but from the corner of my eye I saw riley mouthing the number 25. "25?" I answered, he gave me a look and turned back to continue solving the absolute values for the problem. I gave Riley thanks. Two minutes later the bell ringed and I stepped outside to have my shoulder grabbed, Riley gave me a smile "thinking of a certain girl are we Torres?" I smiled, he had no idea. He laughed and gave me a small push and walked off with Zane "I couldn't wait for 4" I mumbled to no one in particular as I made my way to my next class.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,**_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret,**_

_**Who has to know?**_

(Drew's pov ) the time seemed to slow down, as it became 3. Only one hour left. I tried to pay attention, but the excitement rushed inside my veins. I was doing this, this was going to be something only and Bianca will know…

_**When we live such fragile lives,**_

_**It's the best way we survive,**_

_**I go around a time or two,**_

_**Just to waste my time with you,**_

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away,**_

_**Find out games you don't wanna play,**_

_**You are the only one that needs to know-**_

(Drew's pov ) I stood in front of the door of her house, I can still back out I thought. I can walk away and pretend nothing happened, can be loyal to Alli, the girl I'm dating and the girl I really liked. But somehow that didn't stopped me from knocking on her door, her wicked smile pressed on her lips when she opened and seductively ordered me to get inside her house by grabbing my shirt collar and dragging me inside..There was no turning back now.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret.**_

(Drew's pov) I arrived home close to dinner time so I snuck inside my room climbing up to my window. I half expected my mom glaring inside my room but to my surprise there stood Adam with a look of worry and relieved. "Are you going to rat me out?" I asked slightly afraid. I tried to think of some sort of blackmail but came up with none. Adam shook his head, I sighed and got in and lay in my bed. I closed my eyes till Adam spoke, "where were you Andrew and don't lie to me" I sat up and gave him look, what was he implying? "I was at the library" Adam scoffed, "you at a library, really? That's the best you can come with?" I palmed my forehead, was I stupid? Of course he knew I didn't go to the library, I hated books…should I come clean?

_**Who has to know?**_

_**The way she feels inside (inside!)**_

_**Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)**_

_**These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)**_

_**And all I've tried to hide**_

_**It's eating me apart**_

_**Trace this life back!**_

(Drew's pov) I decided truth was best policy at this point. I singed like a canary. Adam's eyes widen, stood up and called me an idiot for doing this. I tried to shush him, I really didn't want my over protective mother to hear this, I made him promised not to tell any one especially Clare. He gritted his teeth, but nodded. Our brother hood was stronger then their friendship, a smile appeared in my lips. With that he stormed out of the room, not before asking if I really knew what I was doing.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.**_

_**(Just another regret)**_

(Drew's pov) this was working out great, I was now officially dating Alli for 3 months and had been with Bianca with the equal amount of time. And Alli didn't suspect a thing, Adam gave me a glare once in a while, Eli did too. So I'm guessing he knew but I didn't care as long as Clare didn't know that meant Alli didn't know either. I walked to our usual meting spot, her house and knocked. Next thing I know I'm being dragged inside the apartment.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret,**_

_**Dirty little secret,**_

_**Dirty little secret.**_

(Drew's pov) I waited by Alli's locker the dance was this Friday and I planned on asking her to it. She took a little bit longer then expected I was about to leave when I saw her small figure coming up, she had this look in her face, I couldn't put my finger on it. As she ascended forward I saw her eyes running with mascara, her perfectly combed hair was a mess, her face flushed and her one of straps was torn I stepped forward and was about to speak when something collided with my cheek. She had slapped me, I stood there not knowing what to do "baby" I began "DON'T BABY ME, YOU LYING CHEATING BASTERD! HOW COULD YOU? ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE WITH HER AND ME? I HATE YOU, DON'T SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" her face met mine once again, Clare appeared from the now forming crowd around us, watching the scene unfold and took her away, Alli began sobbing Clare gave me a death glare as she tried to sooth her. I felt terrible. What had I done? She wasn't supposed to know, how did this get out? I snaked to the floor as the feet disappeared, I really messed up.

_**Who has to know?**_

_**Who has to know?**_

_**Song: dirty little secret**_

_**Artist: all American rejects**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Milk it for all it's worth.**

**Make sure you get there first.**

(Eli's pov) I gritted my teeth as I saw Fitz shove this niner out of his way as he made his way down the hallway snickering his face off, my hands clenched as I waited for Clare to show up. Speak of the devil, she appeared smiling but as soon as she saw me her smile disappeared. "Eli, what's wrong?" she asked. "Fitz messed with this niner" was all I could say. Her face softens, "Eli, you can't go protecting everyone that Fitz tries to bully, especially a niner. Fitz has left you and Adam alone isn't that what you wanted?" Clare, Clare so innocent but smart. We had a deal and he kept his end of the deal so I couldn't do anything unless I wanted my lip busted up again. I took a breathe and placed my arm around her and walked her to English.

**The apple of your eye.**

**The rotten core inside.**

**We are the prisoners.**

**Things couldn't get much worse.**

**I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.**

(Eli's pov) the whole time I sat in English I kept thinking of all the things Fitz had done to me, then Adam and finally Clare. The anger rose inside me, I clutched the desk, trying to calm down my boiling blood. The dismissal bell for lunch ringed snapping me out of my trance. "Hey men are you alright?" Adam asked, Clare stared at me worriedly. I nodded "I need to do something this lunch ill met you two later at the dot, say 7?" they smiled and nodded, I picked my bag up and waited for them to be out of sight before I marched out of the school and went to the ravine. Knowing Fitz was there at this time…

**[Chorus]**

**You had to have it all,**

**Well have you had enough?**

**You greedy little bastard you...**

**Will get what you deserve.**

**When all is said and done,**

**I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.**

(Fitz pov) I sat in the ravine, the dead trees surrounding me; I took a zip of my bottle of liquor and smiled as I saw a dark dressed figure appear before me, gothic boy was honoring my presence. "Fitz" he growled, my droopy eyes found him standing in front of me his arms in fits, I chuckled. "What do you want" I sneered. He smirked for a brief second and step closer "I came to teach you a lesson you won't ever forget"

**Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life. You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down. I need some piece of mind, no fear of what's behind. You think you've won this fight; you've only lost your mind.**

(Eli's pov) "I came to teach you a lesson you wont ever forget" I growled once again, he only laughed and tossed the bottle behind me almost hitting my cheek but instead it missed and smashed against a tree. The smell of liquor filled my nose, he was drinking I thought. He stood up wobbling so he was drunk I concluded. _Perfect, _I smirked. This was going to be easier now. But before I could do anything he tackled me to the ground and we began rolling down, before I could blink he had me pinned in the ground. How the hell did he move so fast? He wasn't sober! He placed his hand around my throat and used pressure, trying to cut my circulation. I struggled trying to push him off I kicked him and he let go I gasp for air as he snickered and kicked my rib cage and continue kicking me. This wasn't going like I planned but I couldn't give up I had to think and fast!

**[Chorus]**

**You had to have it all,**

**Well have you had enough?**

**You greedy little bastard you...**

**Will get what you deserve.**

**When all is said and done,**

**I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become. Hold me down. I will live again.**

(Eli's pov) I grab his leg and he fell to the ground, I flipped him over and punched his face, he tried blocking and pushing me off at the same time but I wouldn't stop. Till he somehow he managed to get me off and I fell to the ground, he stood with something in his hand, it was sharp I thought I knife like last time but this time I didn't think the ending was going to be the same. It reflected off the sun and I shed my eyes and saw it was one of the pieces of the bottle a rather large piece I might add, so we were here. I tried thinking of how to get the upper hand, talking? No that will get me nowhere my only hope was trying to get him closer and fight for the piece. He stepped closer slowly grabbing my hair he turned me around so my back was in front of his body he then placed the piece of glass around my neck. Think Eli, think. It hit me, I did the only thing I could think of…I raised my right leg and with a quick motion I kicked him in his nards. He feel down I got up and kicked him in his ribcage as he did me, anger boiling over inside of me as each kick became stronger.

**[Chorus]**

**You had to have it all,**

**Well have you had enough?**

**You greedy little bastard,**

**You'll get what you deserve.**

**When all is said and done,**

**I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become**

**Heaven help you.**

(Eli's pov) I grab the piece of the broken bottle Fitz had and was going to use it on him but a voice inside my head stopped me. "Eli don't do this! Don't stoop low to his level you are not a villain or an avenger you are Eli. " her sweet voice filled with worry and anger. I knew at that moment what I had to do. I turned to a now afraid Fitz curled up looking at me with pleading eyes, his breathing was vivid as he was holding it in, his open up as in to speak but he couldn't form the words. I dropped the piece and gave him my trademark smirk "you can get pee stains out with bleach" mimicking him that fatal night which had this situation reversed and with that I turned my heel and limply made my way back to degrassi, clutching my chest, my ripped skinny jeans showed my scrapped knee and my bloody lip leaving a red stain on my dead hand t-shirt…

**Song: had enough  
artist: breaking Benjamin**

**Author's note: okay this one is major weak! Sorry I had a headache and I hard this song and thought of how Eli doesn't like bullies. So yeah! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind**_

_**He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it**_

_**And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget**_

_**And that that was the day that I promised,**_

_**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**_

(Clare's pov) I placed the picture frame back in my night stand, taking a deep breath; I started ascending down the flight of stairs. I turned to see my dad sitting on the couch with the TV on, he tried to fool me but I knew he wasn't focused on the golf terminate he was too busy thinking of her. My _mother_, it's been a year today since they been divorced and she left to the states I never heard from her again. ~flashback~ "Clare, honey" my mother began, I sat in the wooden chair in the kitchen dinner. My eyes traveled between my mom and my dad, he refused to make eye contact with me, and I knew then and there that this was _it._ I didn't want this to be true but my mom's lack of emotion told me she was leaving, and the suitcase, bags on the first step of the stairs. "your father and are getting a divorce, we stopped loving each other" she still kept her face emotionless, dad got up and left the room he tried to hide the tears that were falling down his wrinkled, red cheeks but I saw them. I made my decision the moment the door closed with a thump "I want to stay with dad" I immediately spoke, she wasn't startled she unfolded her fingers "ok sweetie, I wont forget you, ill write to everyday" she hugged me and got up took her suitcase and bags and walked out the door, and out of my life. ~end flashback~ I shook my head, as to rid of the memories as I kissed my father's forehead and reached for my coat, "daddy" I murmur "I'm going out now, will you be okay?" he waved me off and with that I step out my door and into the waiting hearse outside….

_**But darling, you are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception **_

_**You are the only exception **_

_**You are the only exception**_

(Clare's pov) the whole car ride was silent, Eli knew what day it was so he didn't question my lack of talking. I couldn't believe on how she could just so easily say she stopped loving the man she was married to for 20 years. It didn't add up. My breath fogged the hearse window I placed my forehead on the window and closed my eyes as another flashback hit me. ~flashback~ "Clare!" I turned to the calling voice; my mother stood smiling at me from the front door of the cabin. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw my dad quietly creep up behind her; he picked her up in one quick motion. "Randle!" she gasped but quickly giggled like a school girl. My dad began to spin her around on the porch, Darcy and I smiled at them. Dad then placed my mother down but before he did he kissed her nose, my mother blushed. He turned to us "come on girls time for dinner" we raced to the cabin Darcy of course winning she bolted threw the doors and my mother went right after her but my dad grab her hand and spun her around and kissed her with the most passion my 10year old eyes have ever seen, when they finally broke apart they were smiling at each other, locked eyes, not aware of anything else but one another. Flashback ends~ tears were begging to form on my eyes, oh how those were happy times….

_**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul**_

_**That love never lasts**_

_**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face**_

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**Keep a comfortable distance**_

_**And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

(Clare's pov) maybe love is not real, maybe it the feeling fades away. Maybe there is no such thing as love it just a lie. I gritted my teeth, if this was true then why is Eli with me? It can't be just for lust right? Are we going to end up like my parents if we stay together?"Clare!" Eli snapped me out of my thoughts, "we are here" I ripped my gave from the window to the scenery in front of me. We were in a deserted park; I squinted my eyes and saw an old playground a few feet away. Why? I thought why are we here? Eli smirked and got out of the car I followed his lead and stepped out. Eli came to my side and took my hand and we made to the playground.

_**But darling, you are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception **_

_**You are the only exception **_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality**_

(Clare's pov) Eli's grip on my hand stayed in tact as we our feet made contact with the over grown grass. I kept my gaze away from him, I couldn't let him see my glassy eyes, this was supposed to be our date, just him and I and I couldn't ruin it by talking of my parents lives. I bit my lip as he started to whistle an unfamiliar tune, the wind blew Goosebumps appeared on my arms but I kept walking. When we reached the jungle gym I thought we were going to swing but he surprised me when we passed it and keep walking, Eli then separated our hands as he speed off to a merry-go-around. He began to slowly spin it, when he got a good speed on it he jumped , he went around once when he was half way to where I was standing, he smirked extending his warm hand towards me "my lady" I smiled as he neared, reaching for his hand…

_**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof **_

_**It's not a dream oh **_

(Clare's pov) I laid my back on the cold, rusty merry-go-round as it kept on twirling. Eli laid next to me, I absentmindedly got closer, his fingers intertwining with mine, I closed my eyes as I let the wind blow on my face." Clare" he whispered in my ear, my eyes fluttered opened and my breath got caught on my throat. His eyes, his green emeralds shone so brightly on the moonlight, his dark brown hair was sticking up in different places, his skin-tone looked paler, I couldn't tear my gaze away from him, "I know it hurts, even after a year but just know I wont ever leave you" the tear that I kept fighting off all day pour out with those words, he wrapped his arms around me I cried into his chest as my sobs increased I felt like my lungs were going to collapse from the lack of air, my vision became blurry. I didn't know if I was strong enough to handle the pain if Eli ever left me, I would brake even more. He was the glue that kept me together…but all thoughts evaporated when he whispered those three little words that I was afraid of hearing for so long "I love you" those words were what I was most terrified of, instead of my heart being guarded, my heart somehow became full. That empty space my mother once left was now filled, it became mended. I wasn't afraid anymore…

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception **_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing **_

**_song: the only exception_**

**_artist: paramore_**

**_authors note: ilovetaylorswift13 im sorry for making you cry, i thought that that story fitted well with that song :) but im glad you enjoyed it and MadameDegrassi96 lol you make me laugh and er..i guess i got no way out of it huh? im only kidding. im glad i know atleast you read my songs and actually review! *hint, hint* and uh i guess this is it? feel free to ask for more request my ipod needs more songs! :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I know I haven't posted in a WHILE I been pretty occupied with school and other things in my life right now. T.T I need a break, but that doesn't seem possible at this moment. So I might take LONGER to update then I wanted. But as an apology, here's my twist. Anyway enjoy :) **

(Eli's pov) a year, a wonderful year I might add full of kisses, hugs, holding hands, late night meetings and traded I love you's. Who would of thought that I, Elijah Goldsworthy would be smiling like a goof ball, would be drumming my fingers against the steering wheel listening to soft-romantic song coming out of morty speakers, waiting for my girlfriend. Oh, how that sounded so…right…

_**So maybe I've got a lot to learn,**_

_**Or maybe I'm just hangin on my words**_

_**Maybe it's not a big concern**_

_**But, if I raise my hand will I understand why I'm better with you?**_

(Eli's pov) I drummed my long pale fingers against the leather steering wheel, normally I wouldn't be listening to this type of music but lately everything has changed. I changed, I was actually happy and it was all thanks to Clare. Clare Edwards, just saying her name brought a genuine smile form in my lips, my palms mysteriously became sweaty my heart thumping faster then any techno song, to top it all off a shade of color rose to my cheeks. I can't even begin to tell you, the effect she had on me. I don't know the effect (if any) I had in her, the whole boyfriend-girlfriend was a new experience for me, I just hoped that I was making her happy, that was all that mattered to me. So many times I had questioned myself if we were a mistake, not destined to be together. That I magically got a break from pain to actually have feelings and not be made of marble like I was for what seemed forever. Was Clare the person that was going to show me to open up and love again? Time could only tell and by the looks of it, we had a lot to figure that out.

_**So maybe there's not a lot to say**_

_**Or maybe I've wrong doin' things my way (yeah)**_

_**Or maybe things will be okay**_

_**If I get it together and do something clever, **_

_**But make it better with you**_

_**Better with you**_

(Drew's pov) I need to find her before she leaves, before she takes everything and evaporates from my life, taking away my heart with her. I franticly ran in the hallways pushing people out of my way, as I ran I tried of thinking of a plan to convince her to stay here at degrassi...with her friends…with me…her locker was at the end of the hallway on the left. The adrenaline inside my veins gave me the extra push I needed, my breathing became shallow, I never pushed this far, she must really mean something to me I thought. I rounded the corner to be faced with the one and only...Alli Bhandari …or should I say the only girl that has ever mattered to me." sorry" she mumbled without even bothering looking up, I bit my lower lip from smiling, was this destiny way of telling me I am supposed to do this? "its okay" I huffed, I stared down waiting for those gorgeous eyes to meet my plain ones, she slowly looked up her bangs fell upon her face but I still could get a good view of her brown orbs (the ones I feel in love with) widen when she realized who she bump into, she quickly swatted her bangs out of way I immediately brushed away the new forming tears in her eyes.. This was my chance! I placed my left hand on her right elbow bringing her closer to me, I need her warmth. She didn't hesitate she wrapped her arms around my waist, her face crushed against my chest, I finally was able to hold her in what seemed forever. She silently started weeping, I placed both of my arms around her, as to secure her from what ever was hurting her. I kissed the top of her head and just kept holding her…

_**So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?**_

_**Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost**_

_**You showed me how to do things right,**_

_**Now I'm so glad that now you're mine. **_

_**So let me say it all again**_

(Drew's pov) Her grip on me didn't loosen, we slid to the cold floor, my arms still draped around her, and she was in between my legs her face still in my chest. This felt right, there was no other way to explain it, and her body was so small so fragile, that I was afraid...no terrified if she was hurt physically that she was going to be broke so easily. I refused to let that happened. "Drew" she choke...I didn't know how to respond, sadden that she would want me to release my hold on her. "Yes alli?" I was preparing for the worst. Her small hands that were around me loosen up as she placed them in front of my chest, her head peaked up so now we were staring head to head, red trimmed beautiful brown eyes clashing with remorseful blue eyes "why are you here? Why are you letting me cry on you like this?" this hurt my heart, I was the last person she wanted to see her cry. She was probably walking to find Clare or Jenna but she collapsed when she bumped into me, this wasn't destiny it was just luck. A one-in a million chance, a chance that wasn't mine anymore. "you seemed like you need someone right away, and I couldn't just leave you there bawling your eyes out" I gave her a small smile, then added "Did you run out of cherry lipstick?" she let out a small laugh, and my smile grew just a smudge. She looked down, toying with her hands "if you want I can go get Clare or Jenna" I breathed as calmly as I could, I was hoping, praying she would say no. "Uh, no it's okay, I'm fine like this" she shyly spoke avoiding eye contact. I smiled and nodded keeping my calmed exterior but inside I was jumping up and down in joy, or like Adam when he gets a new comic. Alli brought herself closer to me her head once again in my chest, I hope she can't hear how irregular my heart is at the moment or how my breath became ragged as she closed her eyes for a brief moment as to either nap or think clearly. I saw her bit her lip as in making a decision but I didn't want to be a burden so I waited for her to open her eyes and tell me what was on her mind. "drew" she opened her eyes and faced me "alli, I'm sorry" I blurted out "I'm sorry for what I did, I know it was wrong and I was stupid for doing so, I just hope you can forgive me but if you don't then I understand. I'm an idiot for letting a girl beautiful, amazing smart sexy like you get away from me. " I kept on rambling until I felt full soft lips on mine. I missed those lips, I took me a few seconds to kiss back, I pulled her closer to my body, I felt all those feelings that I tried to dash away come flowing back like a clogged river now busting free with remorse, forgiveness , longing and lastly love. After we broke apart, she smiled "I'm glad my vision was blurry and I bump into you" I placed my arm around her shoulder and the other I held her left hand. "Me too" was all I needed to say.

_**So maybe there's not a lot to do**_

_**Or maybe I'm just Makin myself confused**_

_**Or maybe I've got nothing to lose**_

_**But if I get out of line**_

_**Just tell me you're mine, and how I'm better with you**_

_**So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?**_

_**Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost**_

_**You showed me how to do things right, **_

_**Now I'm so glad that now you're mine. **_

(Adam's pov) my flashed to all of my surroundings, I tried to catch her again today. My blue eyes went in search of big brown eyes, brown curls that framed the face of an angel, or as many know her Fiona Coyne or as I would like to some day call her my girlfriend. I had to smile at that, to be able to call her mine was the day everything will be right in the world. But right now im in the dreaded "friend stage" and I really doubt I was going to bounce off that level any time soon. I sighed and turned to my locker to pick drop off my spiral and head to the cafeteria to go to lunch, my shoulders slouched as placed my forehead against the metal frame. How could one girl do this to me? How can I show her that I like her and that I want to be more then just friends? I mean we flirt like crazy but neither of us makes that move. Does she even feel what I'm feeling? ~flashback~ "Adaaaaam" she giggled, I smiled and kept tickling her. We were supposed to finish our project but we decided to take a break we started joking around and she claimed she wasn't ticklish and I decided to test it out. "Pleeeeee-please stop or else!" she breathed. I grinned "or else what?" I challenged. "Ill bite you!" she exclaimed! Oh what that did to me I immediately tickled her harder; I wanted to see if she was actually being serious, OUCH! SHE BIT MY ARM and I let go examine the damage, she sat up and grinned brightly. I looked down to see red teeth marks on my skin I kind of smiled, but I kept my head down, Fiona scooted closer and took my arm I felt a small joint inside my veins she then pulled it up to eye level to see how bad it was. "oh wow, look its still red" she beamed, I chuckled and turned to look at her, that moment our eyes immediately locked and I got lost in those spellbinding eyes, as magnets we inched closer, and closer, I placed my hand on her rosy right cheek her eyes widen but she didn't broke eye contact, I was millimeters away from those full-pink lips, oh how I dreamt of kissing those and now I was millimeters away from doing so."Fiona!" we both jumped away, we turned to see Declan and Jeremy his best friend, Declan looked shocked and Jeremy was just plain angry. It was obvious that he liked her, how could you not? She was beautiful and had a heart of gold, no pun intended. ~end flashback I gritted my teeth on just the thought of Fiona in the arms of another guy, especially if the guy was Jeremy. I was too out of reality to even acknowledge the shadow on my right, not seeing the brunet beauty next to me. "Adam?" she whispered in my ear. I jumped upward; she chuckled and held her hands on my shoulders. "Didn't mean to scare you" she smiled, I nodded "its fine, how long were you standing there for?" I questioned. "5 more or less minutes, why aren't you at lunch with Eli and Clare?" she countered; "I uh was…thinking" I lied. She nodded her head, not really believing me, but she didn't pressed "ready for lunch?" she chirped, flashing me that million dollar smile of herself the one that can light any light house from one end of the sea to the other. I shrugged my shoulders; I didn't have an answer for that. "Well then okay ill go sit with them, you can stay here thinking" she walked away, heels clicking on the empty hallway, I stood there shocked. How could she do that?

_**You showed me how to do things right, now I'm so glad that now you're mine**_

(Adam's pov)__She stopped halfway there and turned a HUGE smile across her face, "I was kidding! COME ON lunch buddy, we are the 4 misfits! " she giggled, and winked, I shook my head, oh how was she was right! I ran to her, she looped our arms together and we walked, I was smiling it was now or never I thought. I lowered my hand down and tempering laced our fingers together, she looked down and saw our fingers, and…did what I feel in love with her first, she smiled. I was now beaming! We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria to our friends, clapping and whistling. We were finally officially a couple…..

_**So use me, don't let me screw it up**_

_**I believe you oh I need your touch; just a little spice of you could never be too much**_

_**I believe you oh, I need you now to make it better all somehow**_

_**To make it better all somehow **_

(Eli's pov) she appeared after the song was close to an end, her curly hair bouncing as she made her way down the stairs, she was wearing a white sundress matching flats I knew this moment that she was the one, only Clare can wear something so simple and still look breathe-taking. She made her way inside morty, smiling and reached over and pressed her lips against me, she pulled my heart strings and she didn't even know it….

_**So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?**_

_**Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost**_

_**You showed me how to do things right, **_

_**Now I'm so glad that now you're mine. **_

_**So use me, don't let me screw it up**_

_**I believe you oh I need your touch, **_

_**Just a little spice of you could never be too much**_

_**I believe you oh, I need you now to make it better all somehow**_

_**To make it better all somehow**_

(Drew's pov) the world is right once again, alli and I were now a couple once again, except this time I wasn't going to let her go so easily, I hope she knew this. I draped my arm around her waist protectively as we made our way through out the busy hallways….

(Adam's pov) this must be a dream? I pinched myself once again, but nope I was WIDE awake. I was actually kissing her, I was kissing the girl that stole my heart with her smile, she knew what I was and wasn't disgusted with it, how did I get so lucky I thought as she handed me another shopping bag to my side as she shoved a spoon full of vanilla ice cream on my mouth, giggling and kissing my nose afterwards…..

(Eli's pov) who knew that just in a year I would find my soul mate, my one true love? One love that I keep forever and ever? I was blessed there was no other way to say it, Clare Diane Edwards was an angel sent to give me faith, sent to save my once damned soul from combusting into nothing. I smiled as I thought that the star constellations were wrong, we were more then the start crossed lovers before us, we were a need for one another, a piece of a function inside the other's heart…."Eli" she moaned, I held a back a chuckle as she was having a dream..all that was left was that final step, after college I was going to propose and sync our lives together I couldn't help but smile as I closed my eyes, listened to the blue-eyed curled beauty sleeping on my chest keeping my arms wrapped around her, I soon joined her peaceful slumber under the bright stars…

_**Song: Better with you**_

_**Artist: five time august **_

**Authors note: I bet ya'll didn't see this coming! x D I thought it was cute of course I had to do this song soon, and since no one requested anything I wanted to leave with 10 songs but I got not even close to it so I was in a dilemma, and solution!= I should leave with this song :) but I hope ya'll enjoy this, I thought I owned you guess this much, almost 3000 words! I was like :O NO WAY! Lol now I'm off to find a solution too many of my problems at the moment! See ya'll very soon I hope! **


	10. Chapter 10

_I can't believe I actually did it! The adrenaline inside my blood system is accelerating, I kept pushing down the gas paddle, and the scenery is a blur Eli laughs as his grip on my right hand tightens. A huge smile is spread in both our faces, as we keep riding to god knows where. Right now I don't care, I have the man of my dreams running away with me. I steal a glance at Eli, his dark-brown almost black hair is flying in all directions, his red tie is un-done hanging loosely around his neck, his right hand is up in the air, he loves the production of the wind hitting his face, swatting his front bangs out of his eyes, giving me a clear view of those emeralds, the ones that pierce out like stars to me. He sees me staring and he smirks, I blush a darker shade. He leans closer and gives me a quick peek on my lips and as in cue, my whole body temperature shoots up, my legs feel like mush. I fill like I'm on cloud nine…. I know at this moment that I made the right decision…. _

_Rewind 1 HOUR… _

_I am not the kind of girl, _

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I stare at the dreaded fancy envelope that's lying on top of my wooden dresser, it has a silver/purple ribbon tie around it. Guess she didn't want a black one? It's laid next to the plain white one. The fancy envelope has mocking me for what seems all of today, cursive fancy writing is what it contains inside. I glare as I open it for the million-th time this week it seems, the words are bore into my mind, each one hurting more the one before it:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~you are courtly invited to~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda Charleston

And

Elijah Goldsworthy's wedding

On June 10, 2010 at the chapel of San Max

Start time: 4'oclock

End time: 7' o'clock

For reservations please call….

I try taking a steady breath, as my heart breaks once again. I look at my clock hanging on the white wall, it reads 3:30 I bite my lip as I absent mindedly pick up the plain white envelope and my car keys and rush out of the house in my light-blue sundress racing into my red convertible…

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I loose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say:_

I reached san max in a matter of minutes, I take a huge breath trying to calm down my nerves. I noticed how excarvelent the place looks. Silver ribbons all round, balloons of white are arched in front of the chapel. The door are guarded by two large man, Amanda's body guards, I discreetly make my way to the back of the chapel and open the door in the back, I step inside, I'm running of time as I hear Amanda yell at her bridesmaid from the slightly ajar door "10 minutes! Get in your place!" her dress is like a three layered cake the middle layer holding a slight bump, each layer increases as it reaches the floor. I shake my head and bite back this shuffling laughter and duck behind the curtains as I see her sister dressed in pastel come around the corner, holding my mouth I close my eyes and hold still waiting for the worst but it never comes….

As I stand there in the illuminating darkness I start to lose my focus and daydream both of us holding hands smiling as we run away from this dreaded place, the people in the background becoming blurry as we get closer to the exit.

"_Don't say yes, run away now_

_Ill meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, speak now."_

_I'm snapped out to my fantasy as the organ begins to play what seems like a funeral hum, I peak out and what I see makes me lose all scene of vision, and speak, I see a god standing on the end of the aisle wearing a black tux, and blaring red tie. His hair is combed back, and he has his uneven lips pressed together in a thin line, his one gorgeous eyes are emotionless and lifeless, his facial expression is hard to read, the bridesmaid and maiden of honor appear with fake smiles. I see her snotty family exchange a glace, the money is within reach . the flower girl bounces out dropping lilies on the floor, I remember how much you hate them, I mentally scoff…next comes out your wife to be, she takes her precious time walking down the red carpet. All eyes on her, she just loves the attention, winking at a guy that seems to be her true lover, and the father of her un-born child. I turn to look at you and your face remains unfazed, but your green eyes tell me other wise …._

_Fun gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me don't you? _

_I bite my lip as I try to fight the urge to run out and grab your hand making you show some sign of emotion, but I stay put, as the scene slowly becomes a reality to me, time keeps ticking away and I'm slowly going insane…._

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_Ill meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_They said, speak now. _

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_Ill meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, speak now._

_Is my time out? I find a seat in the back and I sit, refusing to cry right now, I don't know this feeling its like my whole world is slowly crushing down on me and I have no control of it. I change my mind and quietly stand up and step outside the wooden doors, trying to stabilize my rapid breathing and heartbeat. I still hear it loud and clear…._

_I hear the preacher say _

_Speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's a silence_

_There's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

_But I'm only lookin at you_

"_If any one has a reason why these two should not wed please speak now or forever hold your peace" the preacher exclaims. You turn your back slightly pleading with your eyes but your facial expression keeps Adam bolted to his seat. He sees how miserable you are but he's a true friend and understands why you are doing this. you were caught in a horrible lie, your innocent but you don't know…yet… with a shaky breath I force my Jell-O feet to raise burst open the wooden doors causing a loud echoing whooshing sound to be heard around the chapel , all eyes turn to the source of the sound, horrified spread all across their faces but relief-meant on Adams, I extend my left hand that has your skull ring, your eyes suddenly widen when you see me standing there , our eyes lock and it feels like I'm flying…._

_I'm am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely bargin in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marryin the wrong girl,_

"_I do!" I speak as clearly and loudly as possible, I rush down the aisle to have you met me half way as I hand you the envelope. "Read it" I softly voice, you immediately tear it open dropping the envelope on the petal of the lilies and pull out the pink sheets of paper. Its from the clinic, as you read I see your expression change quickly, Amanda stands there with lilies in her palms she throws them and rushes to us, she's angry but Adam steps in and prevents her from ascending anymore, the rest of the invited guest remain silent, glued to their seats, they want to know what the envelope contains…the papers fall from your hands closing themselves as you look up to me and wrap your arms around me and kiss me in the middle of the chapel in the middle of her family and yours. I giggle as a school girl, the kiss making me feel like mush once again, you place me down to the ground and grab my hand, intertwining our fingers together and without warning we run out….Adam turns to the guest and says "there's no longer a wedding" lets go of Amanda and leaves closing the wooden door on the surprised and frozen guests…._

_Mrs. Goldsworthy picks up the fallen piece of paper and extends it open and read out loud…._

_The DNA sample produced from Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy does not match the baby inside Ms. Amanda Charleston, therefore he is not the father of the unborn child. We did in fact test the DNA sample of Mr. Samuel Roberson and concluded that he is indeed the father of the child. The following pages will show you the readings, and charts of…._

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_Ill meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, speak now._

_FAST FORWARD 1 HOUR… _

_we kept driving, I had a destination now, I was going to go the park where Eli and I first had our kiss, where we finally lost god's precious gift to each other that one summer night. Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulder pressing our bodies closer, I saw him close his eyes from the from the front mirror, he slowly started to drift to sleep but before he did , he kissed my already redden cheek "thank you, for saving me from make what could possible have been the biggest mistake of my life" I smile and he dozes off before I have a chance to reply…_

_And you say,_

_Let's run away now _

_Ill meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vow_

_So glad you were around they said,_

_Speak now._

**Song: Speak now  
artist: taylor swift **

**Authors note: this song was STUCK ON my head for so long so I was like whatever let me just write this, I hope you enjoy it because I didn't do my hw to finish it lol and my back hurts. i thought it was cute and ofcourse has my own personal twist x D no worries ill make time to write this song thingies its just that uploading make take a while because my laptop sucks and theres a lot of things that need to be done but are in the back burner as of today lol…umm I think im pretty sure of the next song but don't hesitate to ask for other songs, like I said I need new songs on my ipod :D before I forget the last song thingy I did better with you by five times august BECAUSE that was the song that eli and clare had their second "spark scene" and I personally feel in love with the song, I mean come on! Its AMAZINLY DONE! And because I just wanted to do that song, it was something I thought I own my readers, longest author note if I do say so myself. To next time readers! : ) **

**p.s these are my OWN twists and uhh oh right I don't own degrassi or the songs like duh, because if I did then eli and clare will be forever and ever and adam will be with Fiona PERIOD! NO QUESTIONS ASKED and what the heck today I had a Eclare, my teacher made some and let me tell you, they were DELICIOS! I WAS LIKE :O Eclare?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: this is one that's kind of personal, I like to dedicate it to a lovely person I had the pleasure of meting, his name was max. He was only 19 when he died of heart failure, so kid this is one for you. And yes you were the best thing that's has ever been mine. :) Basically this is OUR story huh? Just a little different….I miss you already! R.I.P MAX Feb.-28- Oct 15, 2010 **

_**Oh, oh oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**You were in college working part time**_

_**Waiting tables**_

_**Left a small town**_

_**Never looked back**_

_**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**_

_**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

I leaned my chin on the palm of my right hand; I stopped doodling on my notebook. I kept my gaze on Eli; he was cleaning the remains of the deserted table. Sweat was around his forehead, but he kept scrubbing the dirty table mumbling curse words under his breath. A small smile appeared in my lips as I saw him stand straight up, our eyes locked and I couldn't help but smile brighter. He gave me his famous smirk and winked placing the white towel around his shoulder and duck in his tips in his brown apron with the THE DOT slogan. He gave me a wink and proceeded to make his way to the new group of highshcoolers forming in the back booths. I sighed and looked down to see my whole notebook have pictures of us holding hands, his name _Eli Goldsworthy & Clare Edwards _scattered all around. I blushed hoping no one saw that and closed the black note book and stashed it in my backpack and continue to slowly slip down my coffee twirling the straw aimlessly waiting for his shift to be over so that we could go home together..

_**I say can you believe it?**_

_**As we're lying on the couch**_

_**The moment I could see it**_

_**Yes, yes I can see it now**_

A few minutes later, Eli was off work, he smiled looking at me; I returned the gesture and laced our fingers together as he pulled me closer to his body, his smell automatically consumed my nostrils and I was intoxicated, his body heat made me feel like I was wearing a blanket in the dessert. Yup that hot. He kissed my temple and we headed to morty. I knew that there was no way to describe what we had, it wasn't friendship but I couldn't put my finger on it. We surprised me by taking a detour home instead of taking the short cut he went the long way by the lake. The same lake that we took our first dip, my first underwater kiss, the one were we lay underneath the stars and traded I love you's. I pressed my forehead against the window and smiled as we seemed to slowing down once we reached the little path….

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

The path was covered by sakura cherry blossom trees, the wind blew them into the windy air, Eli kept his gaze on the road, and did he know where we were? I stole a glance away from the window to him; he was smiling, _actually __**smiling**_. I threw my hands around him; he chuckled and placed one arm around my waist kissing my cheek. He knew where we were!

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together **_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

_**You learn my secrets and you figure why I'm guarded**_

_**You say we'll never make my parents mistakes**_

_**But we got bills to pay**_

_**We got nothing figured out**_

_**When it was hard to take **_

_**Yes, yes this is what I thought about**_

We stepped out of morty and sat on the steel bench that was there, I placed my head on Eli's shoulder and closed my eyes letting the peaceful serenely invour me. Everything was going perfect. But of course nothings ever perfect between us, don't get me wrong this scenery made me feel like the weight was lifted off my shoulder's but only because I was with Eli, he was my rock . We still had no support from neither of our parents, so we had to find a way to pay for our own little place (his apartment that I'm moving in soon! I hope) we had the electric bill, morty's gas all this for us both…soon to be three (Eli doesn't know this yet, I'm trying to find the best time to tell him)…but for all those negatives were instantly replaced with the good, we were both honest with our past relationships and he even knew about my parent's fighting my dad's cheating and their divorced. But he did not once leave me alone to deal with it in the contrary as soon as I left my guard down a little he spurned to save me from landing on the floor with a splat.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Who would have thought that I, Clare Diane Edwards finished high school a year early ran away from home, am a 17 year old that's pregnant with the hearse-driving-gothic boy who stole her heart from the moment he crushed her glasses? I for sure didn't believe it, this "gothic boy" was the best thing that has ever happened to me, he was a blessing in disguised, in all black at that. No one could understand how we felt for each other, we had a special bond, words weren't needed here, and our eyes could read into our souls. I opened my eyes and gave him a smile; he looked down and captured my lips in his. A quick flashback of our first kiss here came to me. I remember it was way past midnight on our second date after I suggested getting matching piercings that Eli decided what we were going to do, so instead of every cliché movie-dinner date that every normal guy takes you Eli took me to a dead hand special show for a few selected fans that took placed in a sports bar that I knew this guy would make me break rules faster then I could think and I was totally fine with it. He as he put it "rebellion frees the tortured soul" and I couldn't help but agree I needed an excuse to leave my wretched household. I knew it was now or never…."Eli I'm-pregnant" I softly chocked on the last word. His eyes went wide…

_**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.**_

_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

The next few words were a blur all I remember is rushing out of the bench out of his grasp and started running away, my feet barely touching the concrete floor, he I presumed called after me but his voice was barely audible. I couldn't believe this I was a 17 year old pregnant girl with no place to go, no job experience, and now no boyfriend to turn to. The tears seemed too increased as this thoughts formed into my head. I was stupid Eli didn't love me like I loved him, I gave him everything. Even my pureness! I forcefully wiped away my tears with the back of my hand, I felt a cold hand around my arm and I was sponged around by its owner…Eli stood there not knowing what to say, he released his grip on me and I crossed my arms around my stomach as to protect the unborn child. He or she was all I had left now. The sakura bubs fell slowly around us, it was as time stood still just for us, and I could see he was struggling to find the words. He was going to break my already breaking heart….I was bracing myself…

_**B raced myself for the goodbye**_

_**Cause that's al I've ever know **_

_**Then you took me by surprise**_

_**You said ill never leave you alone**_

_**You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time **_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**_

I was dreaming, it had to be! There is no way that Eli is crying his arms around me squeezing me so tightly. He kept apologizing for the sudden outburst, I patted his back as to re-sure him it was okay. I was sincerely lost. He loosen his grip and cupped my face, the sudden touch sent shivers down my spine as his eyes look deep into mine, I couldn't blink I couldn't stop this gaze. It was moment like this that I knew that Eli was truly remarkable and spellbinding. His soft velvet voiced spoke"Clare, this is our baby I'm not leaving you alone to take care of it and yourself. I have always taken care of you so I won't stop now, Ill take care of you and how many other's come. We made this little buddle of joy-together so we figure everything out that way. Got it? " I couldn't believe my ears; he was going to take the responsibility with that we kissed…

_**Hold on, make it last**_

_**Hold on, never turn back**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Do you believe it?  
Were gonna make it now**_

_**I can see it **_

_**I can see it now**_

_**Song: mine**_

_**Artist: Taylor swift**_

_**Author's note: not my best I believe but either way this one is for you max….**_


	12. Chapter 12

i wonder where he is, its not like adam to be late. fiona bit her index fingernail and selfconciencly turned to look in both directions first her left then to her right, anxietly searching for a browned hair beenie-wearing blue eyed boy who she called her boyfriend. ~flashback~

"fi, can you please met me at Above The Dot in about half an hour? its important!" he half shouted half spoke there was a noise of rustling and whispers in the background, and i could of sworned that i heared Eli telling someone something along the lines of security... "is everything alright?" i asked kind of worried, by his sudden call and spur of the moment change of plans. "dont ask questions just please get here...in half an hour..." then my ear was met with the dial tone. what should i wear? i thought to myself i took a dramatic sigh and closed my phone and went to raid my closet, to have my phone beep in less then 30 seconds after the call.

adam: dont dress casual, but not too dressy either. does that make sence?  
fiona: yes, kind of adam: ;) cant wait to see you...in HALF AN HOUR..  
i chuckled

~end flashback~

now here i was at Above The Dot, waiting for Adam in a strapless white dress that hugged my curves and gave me a figure, a black bow tied at the back and little black flower prints at the hem of the it. he specificly told me to get here in 30minutes, i took in my surroundings, the place was filled with fancy table clothes and dimly-lit elegant chandelers, there was soft romantic music playing couples sitting at every table, their eyes glued to eachother. this just added more axientsy to me, what if he left what if he stood me up? tears threaten to spill down my cheeks when out off nowhere i heared a commotion coming out the back doors, i absentmindedly stood up a gush of wind blew and slightly lifted my dress, in burst threw eli...drew and Adam? WHAT'S GOING ON? Adam rushed pass me towards the stage, drew followed pursut, eli gave me his signature smirk and dashed after them...Adam stumbled going up the stage, he turned to the band already playing exchanged a few words and the guitarist nodded and smiled and pointed toward the mic stand, adam grabbed the mic..."fi, fiona. before i ask you, there's somethings that i think you should know about me" he licked his lip and gulp as he began...

_**i'm, i'm good at wasting time i think lyrics need to rhyme and youre not asking but im trying to grow a mustache**_

_**i eat cheese, but only on pizza, please and sometimes on a homemade quesadilla otherwise it other wise it smells like to feet to me**_

i bit my lip trying to hold back a giggle that wanted to escape as he began to get comtable using the mic, his facial expression when he said feet was priceless i almost lost it, adam had a great voice but he was very shy on who was able to hear him. what is he doing? he got in front of the mic and took it out of the stand and i got closer to the stage that i was merely a few feet away...

_**and i, i reallly like it when the moon looks like a toenail and i love you when you say my name**_

(adam's pov) i smiled at fiona, her eyes were glued on mine, she held mine in a trance. there was no holding back now, i had to let her know EVERYTHING i could tell that she wanted to laugh, i suddenly became sweaty i swear i could of died this moment, but the worse(?) or the best thing was only a few words away..i just hope she says yes... i turned to my right toward the doors and saw eli give me a thumbs up so i kept going...

**_i f you wanna know here it goes gonna tell you this the part of me thatll show if youre close gonna let you see everything but remember that you asked for it ill try to do my best to impress but its easier to let you take a guess at the rest but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, will you ase for it for your perusing?_**  
**_at time cofusing, slightly amusing introducing me_**

(fiona's pov) the smile on my face grew a bit everytime he kept going, i was so lost in him that i failed to notice that the couples were now gazing at us, the guys at adam with a mixed emotion of admiration and jealously, the girls gave me jealous eyes...

**_doo, doo, doo, doo, doo doo to doo, doo, doo, doo, doo doo to la la la la la la la la la la la la,da_**

(adam's pov) everything is going well! i cant believe i havent been kicked out yet! i was brought back to earth when out of nowhere a voiced called out "HEY GET THAT KID OUT OF THE STAGE!" drew gave me a look, and the music speed up...so much for not getting kicked out...

**_i never trust a dog to watch my food and i like to use the word "dude"_**  
**_as a noun, or an adverb or an adjective_**

fiona's pov) i was grinning as adam speed up the song, it didnt matter i think i knew what he was going with this...

**_and i've never really been into cars i like really cool guitars and superheroes and checks with lots of zeros on 'em i love the sound of violins and making someone smile_**

**_i f you wanna know here it goes gonna tell you this the part of me thatll show if youre close gonna let you see everything but remember that you asked for it_**

adam's pov) i kept singing and i couldnt help but wink at her, she was so breath taking, in something not casual but something not dressy either. i cant believe the trouble ill be in after this, but looking at her now it was worth a dozen ruin fancy dinners at this resturant. i may never be able to set foot in her again but eh what the heck. im doing it for LOVE!

**_ill try to do my best to impress but its easier to let you take a guess at the rest but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, will you ase for it for your perusing?_**  
**_at time cofusing, slightly amusing introducing me_**

adam's pov) oh damn, the door flew open and out came 5 muscler guys and they were heading towards me, eli and drew immediatly rushed and started flunging the waiters at them, if i wasnt on stage i would of joined them. eli threw the desert cart toward one and hit him...where you can picture it...drew burst out laughing and quickly dodged one and he crashed into the tower of champened glasses. drew smiled as he grabbed a plate of lasangia and threw it aiming for a security guard to only miss and hit some girls at a round table, the girls began to shierk the guys started to throw punches once the security guy accidently hit on of the gentelmen for aiming for eli. next thing you know everyones rolling on the ground and or throwing food.

**_well, you probably know more thant you ever wanted to so be careful when you ask next time_**

adam's pov) eli and drew where handling the guys really well. hand in there for a few more seconds guys im almost done! i thought as i was close to the ending.

**_so if you wanna know here it goes gonna tell you this the part of me thatll show if youre close gonna let you see everything but remember that you asked for it ill try to do my best to impress but its easier to let you take a guess at the rest but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, will you ase for it for your perusing?_**  
**_at time cofusing, slightly amusing introducing me_**

(fiona's pov) i was well aware of the chaos accoring all around me but i didnt dare to take my gaze off him, he was sporting a dark blue dress shirt and black pants and ofcourse his signature beenie- laid on his low cut brown locks. his blue eyes that reflected every deep emotion, the mirrors into his soul were sparkling he was just so amazing that it literary wanted to make me cry on how he was always over comming his fears, he was determind he was just so...i was lost for words...

**_doo, doo, doo, doo, doo doo to doo, doo, doo, doo, doo doo to doo, doo, doo, doo introducing me_**

"fiona coyne will you marry me?" i announced. i was now a bundle of nerves, it was the one question that cost me nights of tossing and turning. but the answer was the one thing that made me want to rip out my hair, to be waiting to be uncertain wasnt something that i was very fond of...

adam's pov) it happend so fast that i if i wasnt focused on the blue-eyed beauty that i could of somehow dodged the giantic arm that grabbed my shirt collar, i was met with a pair of angry gray eyes, oh uh the mangager...ha... i turned to see my acoplises with goofy grins spread across their faces. eli was covered on vanilla ice cream with colorful sprinkles all over his body , drew in spagetti meatballs with a celantro leaf in his hair, the mire sight was enough to have me peed my pants but i thought better of it so instead a smirk was plastered on my lips. i was lifted off my feet with two strong arms around my waist, i turned to look at the audience some had smiles on their faces others were laughing, but none could give me the answer i was looking for. i tried looking for fiona but she wasnt there, my heart sunked down a little, i knew it! it was stupid i probably embarrased her, my eyes darted to the ground...as they started taking us outside i looked up and my eyes locked with blue ones, there stood fiona with a smile on her face, her masqera and eyeliner were spread down her bright pink cheeks. and those next few words made my heart flutter and it didnt matter that i was getting thrown out of the resturant or that this might be published on TEENSIZZLE..."yes, ill marry you!" she mouthed as the doors viciously swungeged in my face, and i soon met a gravel cement sidewalk...

**_song: introducing me artist: _**

**_nick jonas_**

author's note: sorry guys, my laptop has gone hywire so cant update as much as i loved to *frowns* but this one was stuff in my head so i did it last nigh :) sorry if its confusing lol


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure Adam?" She asked for what seemed the millionth time tonight.

"Yes Clare, god! He told me to bring you at this location, at 9oclock and we are-(looks at watch) we are 5 minutes early. so relax!" I took a breath of cold snowy Canadian weather as I placed my gloveless hands in the back of my baggy jeans stealing a glace at the unsuspecting auburn curly-haired beauty dressed in a simple outfit of a cropped black t-shirt with a white undershirt that had colorful peace signs all over it, black skinny jeans and black and white checkered flats. Her usual curly auburn hair was half held back with a small hair clip, the other side was let down. She looked breathtaking and I knew Eli was going to flip. But then again he did make her dress this way, something about fitting in with the crowd? "Now Adam why do I have to wear this outfit anyway for? I can't pull this look off." My dear Clare, how wrong you are. But instead I responded with "because Eli said so" As we approached the arena I saw Clare's eyes widen just a bit, she gave me a sidewise stare, I smiled and kept walking.

~fast forward~

"Can I help you**" **the extremely buff security guard atthe door asked me in a rather annoyed tone. I gave him the trademark Goldsworthy smirk that I so well mastered due to me spending time with my best friend." why yes you can, by moving out of my way" I showed him my vip/backstage pass, he gave me a glare, that made my skin craw but let us pass regardless. "Now Clare, this is another one of Eli's crazy idea, are you ready for it" I grinned asking, know the whole time that she will. "Of course Adam! Bring it on" she smiled. I slowly went behind her and blindfolded her and placed Eli's earphones on her ears to conceal the surprise even more. As I held her hand to our reserved seats (which was hard with all the bodies I had to maneuver around!) we finally reached our destination it was exactly 1 minute away from show time. I released her hand and-

_Ladies and Gentlemen: please put your hands for ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY!_

The crowd just about exploded! The energy was fuming right out their ears, as all in began to softly play, I took this clue to remove the headphones, and Clare's atomically head snapped to the sound. the red curtain soon began to rise along with the screams when it got to Eli's midway pressed my mouth against Clare's ear and told her to remove the blindfold she did…and there stood my best friend in the middle of the stage, pouring his heart out.

**All night, staring at the ceiling  
Counting for minutes, I'm feeling  
This way, so far away and so alone**

But you know it's alright, I came to my senses  
Let go of my defenses  
There's no way I'm giving up this time

Yeah, you know I'm right here  
I'm not losing you this time

Eli's pov)

There! There in the middle of the area in the 3 row on the seat 27 was my muse. My everything, there stood my blue eyed angel named Clare. She look so breathtaking that I let a single one tear fall down my cheek as I kept singing this song. Now don't get me wrong, I am surprised why she was even here. I thought after the fight we had 2 months ago

~flashback~

"ELI!" she cried, trying to hold back another choke sobbed, I nearly shook my head moving my bangs to no longer conceal my glossy broken green eyes. She grasped her hands together and slide to the ground on the right corner next to the broken picture frame that contained us both smiling at the camera in my 18th birthday. "NO CLARE! IM NOT READY, I CAN'T-CAN'T DO THIS!" I screeched to the already pained girl, but I didn't care, I kept trashing the room, dropping everything in my way. "she's dead, she's dead Eli!" she miserably tried to yell, trying to cooed me, but I played no attention, till I felt a cold pair of arms around my torso as to secure me, and salty eyes on the back of my spine, I momentary stopped my uncontrolled rummaged and listening to her quiet whimper. I turned around and hugged her, breathing her pine filled scent but then that scent changed from pine to vanilla and cinnamon, her long black hair was in short auburn curls this was followed by a deadly silence… "Eli, Julia is dead, she is not coming back…please understand that…we have a future together" I loosened my grip and saw that it wasn't Julia who I was holding but _Clare._ It was too much that I let go completely and turned to grab morty's keys without even bothering to say goodbye and drove off, leaving Clare to break down as the door was shut in her face.

~end flashback~

**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I've fallen harder than a landslide  
I spent a week away from you last night**

And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game  
I'm all in, I'm all in tonight  
Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life

But no she was here. Maybe this was a sign; maybe she forgave me for being such a possessive heartless jerk who only thought about himself and the pain of letting her in, when in reality I had to see the pain I caused her when I drove her away…

**There's no taking back, what we've got's too strong  
We've had each other's back for too long  
There's no breaking up this time**

And you know it's okay, I came to my senses  
Let go of my defenses  
There's no way I'm giving up this time

But now I'm here to tell her that I was wrong, that I got help for my dysfunctional mind and that I'm ready to commit to her…and ONLY her….

**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I've fallen harder than a landslide  
I spent a week away from you last night**

And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game  
I'm all in, I'm all in tonight  
Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life

Clare's pov)

I couldn't believe my ears, or the sight in front of me. There in the middle of the stage stood the guy that broke my heart, the guy who made me spent so many sleepless night, there stood the guy who made me fall for him without a safety net, there stood the guy that I was completely in love with. I shook my head as I turned to walk away, anywhere was better then this. Adam grabbed my arm "Adam!" I hissed "let go!" "NO! Clare, you need to hear this. Eli needs you, heck you need him. So just make up already!" "No Adam, he had his chance, I'm always forgiving him. He broke me for the last time" I choke back an escaping sob and I ripped my arm out of his grasp and headed for the exist of the area. Pushing bodies out of my way, as my eyes clouded with the new fresh salty tears that adored my eyes.

I want it, I want it, yeah, I want it  
Yeah, I want it, I want it, I want it  
Yeah, I want it, I want it, yeah, I want it

Eli's pov)

Oh no! NO this can not be happening! She is leaving! My eyes followed her in the crowd, Adam gave me a pity glance, and let his shoulders hang down, my heart was being torn right before my eyes, and I couldn't help but lose her again. NO! NO! NO! That is not happening! I jumped off stage and ran to her, still having the back up singers singing the remaining of the song….

Oh, I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game  
I'm all in, I'm all in for life

And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I've fallen harder than a landslide  
I spent a week away from you last night

Clare's pov)

Damn it! Why IS THERE SO MANY BODIES! I kept tucking and shoving people out of my way to no avail apparently. The crowd let out a huge gasp and then cheered! Mhh I thought, as I bit my lip, I was to not turn around and watch the guy who destroyed my heart see my tear strained eyes yet again. Amazingly the crowd in front of me moved out of my way, I was puzzled a bit but paid no attention until I felt a pair of arms around my torso. I yelped in surprised but then it faded away due to the electricity that was a current spreading widely inside my body. "_Clare_" he breathed in my ears, sending me into complete statue like trance. "Forgive me" was all he said.

**And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game  
I'm all in, I'm all in tonight  
**

I turned around and was faced face-to-face with the boy who I loved. Our red and puffy eyes clashed, and told each other words that we wanted but couldn't say. His lips were parted, his hair a mess due to him running to catch up to me, his heartbeat slowing down to the same rhythm that was mine. I wanted to push him away I wanted to slap him away; I wanted to remove his embrace and run, run away from here. But I just couldn't.

"KISS HER ALEADY JEEZ!" Adam yelled out of no where, the crowd then chimed in with hands raised followed with "kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" we stood there looking at each other. We both leaned in but before I pressed my lips unto his, he stopped me and whispered the remaining words of his song…

**Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life  
Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life**

Then we kissed…..

**song: all in**

**artist: lifehouse**

**Author's note: wow that's a long one! I might add another one tomorrow but no promises. This song was stuck on my head for a while and I thought this scene would be a diff eclare one. ****Btw sorry if I made ya'll dislike Eli but it had to be done lol it was Adam who was the mastermind of making Clare go to Eli's concert just in case you didn't get that part ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: just in case I advice you to watch this as you read. Lol**

**.com/watch?v=QGJuMBdaqIw**

a mysterious young girl that had pale like skin, dark beautiful brown eyes, and straight short hair, clad in a ghostly white gown walked in the middle of the empty street as she slowly made her way, softly beginning to sing….

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again  
**

Clare's pov)

They need to stop. I kept chanting in my head. "Stop it, stop it!" as salty tears began to fall down my cheeks. I placed Eli's headphones on my ears, trying so hard to block out the screaming, the cussing and the destroying of plates.

"HELEN YOU CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" SLAP I shuddered at the thought of my dad's hand making contact with my mom's right cheek. I wanted nothing more but to get out of here, but I was too scared to move, so I just hid in my room, whimpering like always.

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in  
**

Jenna's pov)

"Come on Jenna hop in the pool, the water is just fine!" chimed chantey. But I couldn't, even if I wanted. I wrapped the black bathroom around my body, trying to conceal myself with the many bodies around me. The _skinny bodies around me._ I looked around me and I tried hard not to cry as I bit my lip and turned to my right trying to think of a way to escape the embarrassment of me taking off my clothes and showing my fat. Flashbacks of little kids teasing me resurfaced as I shook my head.

**Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
but no one seems to hear a thing**

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
because there's a spark in you

Adam's pov)

I'm scared out of my mind honestly, this is the last surgery that undergoes my transformation but I'm scared. The many possibilities of something going wrong are too great. I sat on my hospital bed and let a deep sigh escape my lips. This was it, this is what I wanted, and so I have no chose but to deal with the consequences….wait what was that? I stood up and gazed at my window when a burst of color was seen outside my first floor window. There was a beautiful pale looking girl, walking and mooring…

**You just gotta ignite the light  
and let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July**

Cause baby you're a firework

Clare's pov)

Silence, dead silence was worse then them not fighting at all. I knew something was wrong. I took off the headphones, clutching my hands together I quietly lifted myself off the floor, my bare feet made soft tap, taps on the wooden floor as I began to slowly and quietly descend down wards to the kitchen…what I saw surprised me. My father, my own father stood in front of my now tempering mother as he shook his fist in front of her. She inched back as he cornered her against the stove, at that moment, all hell broke loose as I ran and head budded my dad away from her, and I began to use my fragile wrist to pound him in the chest as I screamed "get out! Get out! Leave HER ALONE!"  
**  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own  
**

Meanwhile at above the dot, there was a show your colors day. All the same sex couples danced, as peter and riley sat back and handed them drinks. Riley couldn't keep his eyes away from Zane, the only guy who made him smile and feel sensitive. "Riley" peter said "just goes up to him and asks him for a single dance. It's that simple" peter groaned as he kept watching his lovesick buddy gaze adoringly to the boy across the room. "I cant he hates me peter I screw up, and besides what would the others say?" riley hissed. Peter only shook his head and gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned to serve the costumer.

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
you're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
after a hurricane comes a rainbow**

Jenna's pov)

I slowly stood up and began to lift my bathrobe, I was done. I was not going to let what happened to me as a kid influence my decisions today. I was not perfect but that's just it, I know I'm not and I'm saying it proudly!

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**

Wesley pov)

Wesley just calm yourself down. You are almost home, don't make eye contact don't bring attention to yourself just keep staring straight ahead and don't-*hits the brick wall* oh dang what was tha-"hey kid give me your money!" Fitz and Owen demanded. I stood there with my hands in the air terrified, I didn't have any money! So instead I took a deck of cards and did what I knew best, magic tricks, letting a few doves escape in the process.

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Adam's pov)

I decided to follow the beautiful girl so I stood off my bed and started heading for the exist when out of nowhere I heard a woman's screaming and a lot of monitors beeping, a doctor rushed past me to room 301, and a nurse swiftly pushed me out the way and kept running after the doctor. Curiosity got the best of me and I follow pursuit after them. What I saw made my pupils increase, there in the panic filled room was a woman in her mid thirties giving birth! She had a panic expression as the doctor made her push, but she kept going her heart monitor began to increase rapidly. The nurses tried to give her a beta blocker to stop the increasing heartbeat but she refused, shaking her head and kept listening to the doctor. "We might lose her if she keeps going this way, we should stabilize her!" the nurse exclaimed. I stood in awe, she wasn't afraid of dying but making sure that her unborn baby had the ability to see the world even if it meant she didn't see it another day. At that moment all my fears were instantly gone. I smiled. This is all that it was about; it was the circle of life, when one life ends another begins.

**Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

Riley's pov)  
I couldn't stand it anymore as I saw a male approach Zane and he actually smiled back! A feeling I never recognized before erupted inside of me as I stood up and walked straight toward him. Maneuvering against the dancing bodies in the middle of the dance floor as I approached him the male was leaving and Zane was looking at the ground, he saw my shoes and slowly looked up and I smiled pressing my lips on his unsuspecting ones. Screw what everyone thought….

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst

Jenna's pov)

Taking a quick breathe I dove into the pool, cheers erupted as I made impact with the cold water as I resurfaced I was met with a pair of light brown eyes. _K.c Guthier_…

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"**

Wesley's pov)

"What was that?" Owen exclaimed to Fitz. "Dude I don't know! But it was AWESOME do it again!" Fitz grinned.

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
and now it's time to let it through

The pale looking girl kept walking, but now she was singing with her full heart as Adam followed closely behind her. They passed by the Edwards residence to see the door wide open with a girl standing in the door gazing at them one who they soon picked up the same brave curly haired blue eyed girl, Clare stood next to Adam holding his hand as they continued to walk.

**Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

The trio then passed the community pool to see a wet haired blonde girl named Jenna in the gates, smiling as she soon accompanied them in their walk. They walked more towards their unnamed destination, a newly made couple constricting of riley and Zane soon joined their pack.

As they walked the darkness surrounding night soon began to disappear and was slowly replaced with the sunrise of a new day. They blinked their eyes or shield their eyes as the sun came up. When they did again open their eyes they were astonished at the sight before them, they stood in front of hill overlooking their town. They were all in awed at the cinerary that they failed to notice the pale, browned eye girl dressed in white was no longer with them…  
**  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Song: fireworks**

**Artist: Katy Perry**

**Authors note: I tried to follow the video but it has A LOT going on so I did the best I could at 2:30 in the morning, so sue me! Ugh im soo tired but this song was stuck in my head so the sooner the better eh? Btw I added some changes in the story, a few changes. Sorry if it sucks. Its pretty long I noticed: O**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note: this is something that has been in my head, what better way to ease in then by doing a revenge ish song x D don't be fooled I love Eclare but I was inspired. Enjoy!**_

_I stood in front of the closed curtain eyes closed, heart thumping wildly I took deep steady breathes and tried telling myself that I had to do this. I was ready, after weeks of shutting myself out of the world and writing down my feelings I felt that I made a break thru. I was no longer the shy quiet girl they knew-he knew. _

_As my thoughts were swarming all round me the black velvet curtain began to rise, and the loud voice soon began to mum and shifted to curious whispers. I took one last breathe and opened my eyes as the intro of my song began to fill into the café- a small smile appeared in my pink lips as I grip the mic and opened my mouth…_

**Head under water and they tell meTo breathe easy for awhileThe breathing gets harder, even I know that**

I began to move a little at this point I added a side to side movement, I had to move a tad before I was frozen in place.

**Made room for me, it's too soon to seeIf I'm happy in your handsI'm unusually hard to hold on to**

I took a second to look out my audience to see some of them shock to see me up here I mentally smiled at them. They are in for a treat I was no longer saint Clare, I spotted alli in the 3rd row giving me a encouraging smile and both hands up giving thumbs up. I winked and continued to plow out the verse. I failed to noticed the café front door open, the bell chiming signaling someone entered…

**Blank stares at blank pagesNo easy way to say thisYou mean wellBut you make this hard on me**

More hip movement, I was now not shy. As I felt the chorus come up, I smiled. A started shaking my left hand out, extending my index finger as I moved .**I'm not gonna write you a love song'Cause you ask for it'Cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this**

At this the crowd began to cheer, I flashed them a smile as I kept moving, this time courage picked up as I slowly rose from the chair and started ascending the steps that lead to the stage as I came closer to the audience.

**If you're on your way**

I smiled as the audience was moving to the beat of the song, I began to tap my foot on the floor as the audience rose from their seats. I was into it also until I saw the piercing green eyes that haunted my dreams. Right at the entrance stood my ex boyfriend, Eli or how I liked to address him Elijah Goldsworthy.

**I'm not gonna write you to stayAll you have is leavingI'm gon' need a better reasonTo write you a love song today, today**

instead of feeling small insignificant as I thought I was to feel once we were to cross paths I became enraged at him. There was a burning sensation inside my chest that I never knew what it was, but I know it was directed towards him. for everything he put me thru those pass few months.

**I learned the hard way that they all sayThings you wanna hearMy heavy heart sinks deep down under**

I met his gaze, forest green clashed with icy blue as the memories of the pass months became tumbling inside me at full force. The audience soon forgotten.

**You and your twisted wordsYour help just hurts**

I stood but a feet away from him, but I dared not to break off the silent face off and threat that I was sending with my hallow eyes and voice.

**You are not what I thought you were**

He stood there for a second, Adam began to tug at his long sleeved shirt, telling him it was time for them to leave but he stood his ground for a second later but his gaze went to the floor. I inwardly smirked and began to strut back to the stage, the smirk never leaving my face. I extended my left hand and waved goodbye to the crowd but they all knew it was meant to follow him.

**Hello to high and dry**

As I became close to the stage I changed my direction and jumped on one of the tables. I extended my arms towards the people in front of me. As if I was to hug all of them but I reached nothing but the chilly air that was being radiated by me.

**Convinced me to please you**

I slinked to the table as to add dramatic effect to the part of the song, my hair fell in front of my face. The audience gasped as the scene took place

**Made me think that I need this too**

I quickly shot upward as the next line was to be singed. The audience began to roar at me, but I only pressed my hands together and rose them above my head.

**I'm trying to let you hear me as I amI'm not gonna write you a love song'Cause you ask for it'Cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking thisIf you're on your way**

I stood up and jumped off the table, my gaze shifted back to Elijah who stood there to a rather shock Adam. Adam slowly side ways stared at Elijah with a eyebrow roused. Elijah just looked at me. His face blank of giving me any hint of emotion.

**I'm not gonna write you to stayIf all you have is leavingI'ma need a better reasonTo write you a love song todayPromise me you'll leave the light onTo help me see daylight, my guide, gone'Cause I believe there's a wayYou can love me because I sayI won't write you a love song'Cause you ask for it'Cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this**

I turned my gaze to the audience who were now standing up, the girls mouthing the chorus. The guys whistling and cheering at me.

**Is that why you wanted a love song?'Cause you asked for it'Cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking thisIf you're on your way**

Elijah finally had enough as he shook his head and harshly pushed the café's front door opened. Adam gave me a weak smile and follow pursuit after him

**I'm not gonna write you to stayIf your heart is nowhere in itI don't want it for a minute**

Elijah passed right by the glass window not sparing me a second or final glance back, and my heart began to hurt a little as I blinked back a ninja tear that failed to obey me.

**Babe, I'll walk the seven seasWhen I believe that there's a reasonTo write you a love song today, today**

**Song: love song**

**Artist: sara bareilles**

_**Author's note: it is completed! Lol you can make what you want of the ending I wanted it to end like this. So yup sorry if I made Clare a b- but I thought it did her justice? Anyways enjoy! Any request will be APPRECIATED! I got a new ipod xD **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: some language…you been warned…**_

_**Made a wrong turn**_

_**Once or twice**_

_**Dug my way out**_

_**Blood and fire**_

_**Bad decisions**_

_**That's alright**_

_**Welcome to my silly life**_

I began to hold her trembling cold hands in mine. A few tears began to cascade down my face, as I got down on my knees in front of her. She didn't respond to my presence, she was gazing at me but not really at me. She had a long gone look upon her features. My red-trimmed eyes began to fog up vision, but somehow managed to locked with hers. Her once bright blue eyes were no alive, they were covered in running mascara, her eyeliner reached to her now ghostly pale cheeks. Her eyes they hold no sparkle, they were now empty, shallow- they were _broken_. 

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**_

_**Miss "no way it's all good"**_

_**It didn't slow me down**_

_**Mistaken**_

_**Always second guessing**_

_**Underestimated**_

_**Look, I'm still around...**_

"Clare" I whispered afraid if I rose my voice it would scare her and harmed her more then she already was. No response, she kept staring at the dull plain wall in front of her. Her once beautiful combed auburn hair was now in huge messy bundle of curls. She sat in the middle of her bed, tucked under her covers, her knees were tugged in front of her, her head was on top of her knees. She blinked once but didn't turn her head away from the wall but other then that she gave no hint that she knew I was there. I took a deep breath, stood up and gave her hands a small pat and leaned over to kiss her forehead, staring right at her I whispered "I'll be back tomorrow, take care Clare." as I made my way to the door I stole one last look at my best friend-_she was broken, but I refused to give up and leave her to rot on the hole she was currently in._

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your less than**_

_**Fuckin' perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your nothing**_

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me**_

It has been days since Clare ate anything, showered or even went outside. She made no movement to move , she just sat there.

_**You're so mean**_

_**When you talk**_

_**About yourself**_

_**You are wrong**_

I was next to her bed, I was currently sitting on the very uncomfortable metal chair holding her hand as she kept being in her own world. I squeezed her hand, but to no avail no movement what so ever. It seemed like she was fighting herself, and she was slowly loosing…and I couldn't help it, I was only to hold her hand. And the pain in my chest expanded as these thoughts attacked me. I was to wait until Clare saw how much she was worth. I had to wait for Clare to-_l__ove herself. And then maybe I will be able to save her._

_**Change the voices**_

_**In your head**_

_**Make them like you**_

_**InsteadSo complicated**_

_**Look how big you'll make it**_

_**Filled with so much hatred**_

It was mid December, the weather only got colder as each passing day began anew. I was clad in light blue jeans, tennis shoes, a red jacket with only a dead hand t-shirt underneath, my hands were bare. Clare was sitting in her positions of months before, she had _his _jacket draped around her shoulders, underneath that she had her white nightgown that exposed her shoulders. The weather had no effect on her, no movement, I in the other hand was shaking as I gripped her hand. I came at 7 in the morning next thing I knew hours flew, it was soon night time. Midnight to be exact, I was about to pass out from lack of sleep, I shut my eyes for a quick minute. My hand still in place with hers. Flashbacks of my past haunted me as I was engulfed by the darkness…

_**Such a tired game**_

_**It's enough**_

_**I've done all I can think of**_

_**Chased down all my demons**_

_**See you same**_

I had my eyes closed for a few minutes, my past soon forgotten when I thought of her. About how much pain she had to go thru, from her sister, her so called friends, her parents but how much _he _caused her pain due to the words he stupidly told her that night, the same night he went and became selfish. My left hand formed itself into a tight fist…I cant believe _him- he-_my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a slight movement coming from the bed…

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your less than**_

_**Fuckin' perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your nothing**_

my eyes fluttered open, as I slowly turned my face to gaze to my right. There she was. She had her eyes closed as if in a deep trance. I thought I imagined to movement since I desperately wanted one for months now. After a disappointing minute of nothing, I turned my head and lowered my gaze as fresh tears threatened to leak out of my eyes….I _failed_….I

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me**_

_**The world stares while I swallow the fear**_

_**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**_

_**So cool in lying and I tried tried**_

_**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time**_

_**Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere**_

_**They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair**_

_**Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time**_

_**Why do we do that?**_

_**Why do I do that?**_

_**Why do I do that?**_

"!"…

My eyes opened slowly, I turned once again my vision failing me as I tried to make contact. When I could I was faced with her looking right at me. A smile began to appear upon my chapped lips as she blinked and a ghostly smile appeared upon her own lips…I couldn't believe this!

_**Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,**_

_**Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect**_

_**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me**_

_**You're perfect**_

_**You're perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then,**_

I used my left hand to wipe my tear stricken face free, and she still was there. _smiling at me_, I couldn't hold back anymore as I jumped off the metal chair into her inhabited bed of months and threw my arms around her now small and fragile figure, our locked hands still intact not untangled. I squished her tight as if I let go of her she would of disappeared…my salt tears now freely falling, soaking her. She didn't seemed to care as she let me embraced her…she sat there quietly for a few moments before she gently squeezed my hand…."Adam"….

_**fucking perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me**_

_**Song: perfect**_

_**Artist: pink**_

_**Author's note: some Adam and Clare friendship. I feel strongly about this piece…**_


	17. Chapter 17

You would think that he would see this as a bad idea and just pay him the twenty bucks and we could all just go to my house watch a movie and eat popcorn while laughing at the stupid and cliché scenes that will happen but no…. then again it is _my fault. I had to make the dare. Drats!_ Sigh, not much to do now, as of the moment the clock is my enemy! Stupid clock, there goes my reputation as the bad boy, as….well ELIJAH DR DOOM ELI GOLDSWORTHY, not something that I'm proud of but what I have, my name. 

Ten….nine…eight…seven….six….five….oh no! I hear the cd spinning and now the cafeteria is too silent for my liking….damn you ADAM! Four….is it just me or is this tie trying to constrict me and suffocate me which means I can't do this! Three…never mind I just being paranoid…two…BREATHE, BREATHE, BREATHEEEE... (The curtain is slowly rising up…ONE! I'm going to kill him!

(Cue intro of song, there appears Eli in a green button long sleeve shirt, his black dress pants, and a black tie wrapped securely on his neck, he has a microphone that is placed and connected to his left ear, a hint of guy liner and his hair is pulled back-in other words he looks good :D )

Slowly I came upward, to see the curious/shocked faces of my fellow classmates, I took another shaky step and opened my mouth afraid of what would come out…. I started to walk around the mini platform; all eyes were trained on me.I started shaking my head to the beat, having a casual look on my face to see my classmates picked up their curiosity.

******I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track  
**

I took a picture of Julia on my left hand and tossed it to the side, and took a picture of Clare and ran her over with a mini hearse car that was on stage with me. The audience broke into a fit of laughter.

**Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up then I let myself down****  
**

I placed my right hand on my cheek as I faced the crowd and shooed my left hand in a scolding matter, I saw a few of them break into a grin.

**I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a ****million**** excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility  
**

I jumped off the stage and started scanning the cafeteria for _her._

**And I know some day that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet  
**

I saw her in the far back of the cafeteria, having a confused but amused look on her face. She looked just so beautiful and breath taking with her beautiful brown hair flowing down past her shoulders, it looked so incredibly soft to the touch it too all I had to not run straight t her and kiss her!

**I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess its half timing and the other half's luck  
**

Winking her way I proceeded to walk towards her in slow alluring trance, I was too focused on her, nothing mattered. I saw the crowd give me puzzling looks as they saw me pass through them without batting an eye.

**Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come outta nowhere and into my life  
**

I made my way to her, fighting this gigantic smile on my face as I saw her lips pursed together as she was fighting her smile as well, I gently took her hand and felt a fleet of electricity course throughout my entire body, locking eyes with this beauty I saw her jump a bit due to the intensity that just happened and her pupils dilate a bit, as a beautiful rosy color splatted on her cheeks…what made so crazy about her was that she was a natural beauty no makeup to enhance any features since they stood out for miles and miles. A smile now apparent. I couldn't help but flash back in the past how we met and everything she has been through for me.

~flashback~

"Goldsworthy, just take deep breathes okay! One…comes on count with me" she mummed into my ear, as sincerely and cautiously as she fought back the tears that were welting in her brown eyes. "Please…count with me Eli?" my shattering breathing stopped and my eyes widen as I began to raise my head and lock eyes with her, she had her mouth slightly ajar and her now beautiful brown eyes were coated in a bright red trim and leaking and slide down her cheeks. I gently took my thumb and brushed the tears away, she gave me a small smile and I returned it.

**And I know that we can be so amazing  
and baby your love is gonna change me**

~back to the past~

That was the first time she had ever called Eli, and at that moment I saw how truly beautiful Imogen Moreno really is.

**And now I can see every possibility  
**

She gently stood up and I pulled her closer to me as I felt a giggle escaped her beautiful pink lips and I gave her a smirk in return. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world at this point.

**Somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out**

I managed to tangle her and I started spinning her gently around as I kept swinging my hips, her yellow and white sun dress started lifting up just above her knees, a fit of giggles immerged and I fought to melt at the scenery in front of me.

(cue the audience awwwing, guys impressed looks and girls making hearts at the dancing couple, pilled with a VERY pissed off Clare and her boyfriend Jake trying to catch a glimpse of Imogen's underwear -_-")

**And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet  
**

I began leading her to the designated place I had in mind, along the way we passed Clare, she looked green with fury that you could have seen the jealously purring out in rays all around her body. While her "loyal" Jake's jaw was dropped to the ground, I gave them a smirk and nodded my head and purposely twirled Imogen in front of their eyes.

**They say all's fair in love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united  
**

We pushed out the cafeteria doors and I began to tangle our fingers and lead her to the patio, a gigantic smile on my face, the door squeaked open as the filled cafeteria was now entirely empty due to overly curious student body. As we made our way cutting throw the rose garden I managed to swiftly pick a red rose that was blooming just right, I then wrapped my arm around her slime waist as I leaned in and gently singed the part not failing to lock eyes with her.

**And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is gonna change me**

her eyes were shining so bright that it took even more willpower to not just lean even more and capture her lips with mine in one swift motion, my heart began thumping THUMPING that I felt it was about to leap out of my chest.

**And now I can see every single possibility  
**

(The audience is currently stopped and watching the scene happening before their eyes, Clare looks devastated, while Jake is neutral, the rest of the students are excited, impressed or just silent wondering what crazy plot Dr. Doom has under his sleeve)

**And someday I know it'll all turn out  
and I'll work to work it out  
Promise you kid I'll give more than I get**

I saw Adam with a playful smirk while waving his arm around Fiona, who was smiling approvingly, I began to maneuvering my way to them as Adam took the "final piece" from him as he gave me a pat on the back and whispered 'Casanova' followed by fi smacking his arm in a teasing matter.****

Oh you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah  
I just haven't met you yet  


Bouquet of white roses I got in front of her with a genuine smile, and presented her with the flowers (this was it, it was either a total success or a total fail) followed by…. the most seven letter phrase imaginable….will you go to prom with me?

**I just haven't met you yet  
Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
I said love love love love love love love  
**

At this rate a million thoughts were running throughout my head, _was she going to say no? Did this little stunt embarrass her? I'm so stupid! Say something Imogen….please?_

**I just haven't met you yet**

She said….YES!

**Artist: Michael ****Bublé**

**Song: haven't met you yet**

Author's note: obviously I don't own the song but the creative flow in between: D I'm sorry if I killed Eli in this song fic, but I thought it was cute him going with Imogen, they are both seniors AND duh their friendship is fixed and whatnot and in my mind Eclare is so over Clare is acting like a s (word) that is HER BROTHER even if its step, he is sooo going to take her v-card at this rate! This came from an inspiring prom proposal that this guy I knew wanted to do, he still got the girl kudos to him…


End file.
